Finding Getraer
by Ponchygirl
Summary: "He spends so much time worrying over us...but maybe it's him we need to be looking out for," Ponch said seriously. Jon thought about that for a moment...maybe Ponch was right. What if something was about to happen to their sergeant?
1. Chapter 1

_"Ponch?" Barry said to no one in particular. Not like they'd hear him since he said it so quietly._

 _Joe was behind Barry. "What's going on?"_

 _"G-go get the cruiser!"_

 _Barry kept running towards Ponch._

 _Barry heard gun shots_

 _Joe got there soon with the cruiser._

 _"You heard the shots, right?" Barry asked._

 _"No?"_

 _"Then I'm crazy? Let's just go," Barry got in the passenger seat._

 _They drove around a bit and soon found Ponch and another guy. "Stop the car!" Bear yelled. But he jumped out before Joe had even done that. He rushed to Ponch. "Ponch!?"_

 _Ponch didn't respond he was lying in a pool of blood._

oOoOo

Joe Getraer woke up in a cold sweat his heart beating fast. The dream he had, had seemed so real to him. Like it could've happened any time…

Betty looked over still half asleep. "Joe?"

"I'm ok, honey go back to sleep." Getraer got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He knew this would be strange but he had to reassure himself Ponch was alive and well. So he grabbed the phone and dialed Ponch's number.

He paced the kitchen waiting as the phone continued ringing with no answer. "Oh God please let him be ok!" he prayed quietly.

Finally on the sixth ring there was a slight "huh?" on the other end of the line.

"Frank?"

Ponch nearly fell out of bed when he heard his sergeants voice. "Sarge, it's three A.M.! Believe me I haven't done anything wrong yet," he said sounding exhausted and still half asleep.

"I know…I just…uh…"

"You what?"

"It's nothing sorry I called."

"Sarge?" Ponch asked he was a bit concerned about this now. This wasn't the first time this week someone had gotten a call like this. First it was Jon, then Grossie, then Jeb, then Bear…and now Ponch. Ponch was starting to think there was something going on.

"Frank, really I'm sorry. I guess I just do things without thinking this early in the morning."

"Yeah…sure…" Ponch replied.

oOoOo

When Ponch arrived at work later that day he was a bit worried about Getraer still. He yawned as he looked through his mail.

"Tired?" Jon asked coming up beside his partner.

"Yeah…got a call from Getraer at three in the morning…after that I just couldn't get back to sleep. I'm really worried about him, Jon."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"He spends so much time worrying over us…but maybe it's him we need to be looking out for," Ponch said seriously.

Jon thought about that for a moment...maybe Ponch was right. What if something was about to happen to their sergeant?

Just as they were still standing there thinking Getraer came in and headed for his office. He looked exhausted.

"Hey, Sarge!?" Ponch called.

"What?" Getraer asked turned quickly a sharp tone in his voice.

"Um…you got a minute?" Ponch asked suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Getraer sighed. "If it's about last night forget it, Frank!" he said then walked to his office. More like dragged himself there…

Ponch was fighting the urge to follow and ask to talk to him again, when he felt Jon's hand on his shoulder. "Leave him alone, Ponch. We can both talk to him after briefing," Jon said.

"Well…ok," Ponch replied.

They headed for the break room for Ponch's normal breakfast snack and found Grossie and Bear in there.

"Hey, guys!" Grossie greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Ponch said rather glumly as he went to the vending machine.

"What's with him?" Bear asked.

"He's worrying over our sergeant," Jon said.

"Wait! You mean…Ponch, Frank Poncherello is actually worried about Getraer?" Grossie asked almost choking on coffee.

"Ouch…" Ponch muttered. "Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?"

Bear raised an eyebrow.

"You've got those phone calls at crazy hours of the night for no reason! You've seen how he's been acting lately! Guys I think something is going on!"

"And I think it's just your overactive imagination again and Getraer getting a lack of sleep," Grossie retorted.

Ponch let out a loud sigh, then turned and left the room.

Jon followed. When they were seated in the briefing room Ponch began to eat his ding dong. "I can't believe them!"

"Hey, calm down, partner," Jon said.

Ponch looked at Jon. "You didn't even defend me, Baker!"

"Sorry…"

"Yeah…yeah whatever."

"Ponch…"

"What?"

"Oh never mind…bad timing," Jon said.

Ponch rolled his eyes.

The rest of the time in the briefing room was silent until Getraer came in to do the briefing. Right after briefing Getraer quickly slipped out and back to his office.

Ponch and Jon however slipped out faster and where in there waiting.

Getraer closed the door and about had a mini heart attack when he turned and saw Jon and Ponch standing there in front of him.

"Sarge, you can't hide from us forever," Jon said.

"I know."

"Then tell us what's going on," Ponch said.

Getraer let out a sigh. "It's a long story…and it may seem stupid but to be honest with you I keep having nightmares that I'm losing all of you…" Getraer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch couldn't get that out of his mind the whole time he was out patrolling. "Why would Getraer be having nightmares about losing us?" he finally asked Jon.

Jon didn't answer.

"Hello, earth to Jon…someone is talking to you."

"Ponch, please I'm trying to think," Jon said.

Ponch sighed. "You could've said something," he muttered.

Jon was beginning to think something was wrong with Ponch as well. He seemed a bit out of character.

"Let's pull over," Jon suggested finding a shady spot to go and get out of the sun.

Ponch followed he was still waiting on Jon to speak.

Getraer was out on patrol and that was worrying Ponch more than anything else. They were short handed on guys to patrol so Getraer said he'd be out there today. Ponch was worrying over him.

Jon opened his mouth to say something when the radio came to life.

"Seven Mary 3 and 4 this is S-4."

Jon looked at Ponch before grabbing the mic. "Yeah, Sarge?"

"What do you think you two are doing sitting in the shade while the rest of us are burning up in the sun?" Getraer teased.

Jon and Ponch looked at each other then looked around Getraer must've been close by.

"Uh…" Jon was speechless.

Getraer chuckled. Soon he arrived and pulled up beside them. "Just felt like messing with you. I don't do that enough," he said.

Ponch smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Anyway it's about time for lunch," Getraer started.

"I was thinking about Taco Bell," Ponch replied.

Jon didn't have any better suggestions. Getraer just smiled and shrugged. "Well alright…let's go."

Jon and Ponch both shared glances at each other. They didn't like the way this was going. Getraer wasn't acting like himself at all.

oOoOo

When they sat down to eat their food they heard something over the radio about a bank robbery.

"So much for lunch," Ponch said setting down the burrito. He wrapped it up and put it in that bag then took it out and put it in his saddle bag for later.

The three of them left for the bank, and soon heard Grossie, Bear, and Jeb joining them sirens blaring. When they arrived at the bank the robbers had just gotten into a big green van and took off.

"You're not getting away that easy," Ponch said. He took off after them everyone else following close behind.

The chase took them to an old dirt road with a steep hill and embankment on the side. The van then swerved to the side quickly and stopped. All officers started slamming on their brakes.

Ponch was thrown from his bike and rolled over a few times. Jon and Getraer were able to stop in time.

Grossie, and Bear both stopped in time as well, and Jeb swerved to the side as he was trying to stop and not hit anyone, and his car was now half hanging off the embankment.

Grossie and Bear ran to help save Jeb.

Jon ran to Ponch. "You ok, partner?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ponch lied then tried to get up. He was in pain, and it hurt to move. He cried out as soon as his leg felt pressure on it.

Getraer came over.

The men in the car started getting out.

"Get back in the car!" Getraer ordered.

They didn't listen.

"I said get back in the car!" Getraer repeated. He had seen the guns in their hands.

One man lifted his gun and pointed at Jon, he began to pull the trigger.

"Jon, duck!" Getraer yelled and they both hit the ground. The bullet went past and hit nothing.

Getraer and Jon both ran back and hid behind Bear's car for cover as they pulled out their guns.

"Oh crap! Ponch," Jon muttered when he noticed his partner still laying there.

One of the men walked over to Ponch and kicked him in the side.

Ponch cried out in pain. The guy laughed. "You're pathetic!"

"Don't you talk to my partner like that!" Jon yelled standing up.

As soon as he stood he felt an icy glare on him and a gun pointed his way. He quickly ducked back down as a bullet came and hit the car. Getraer then shot back.

It turned into a shoot out for the next few minutes.

Jon then turned his head and his eyes got wide when he saw his friends trying to save Jeb.

"Sarge, their strength is giving out," he said.

Getraer was getting worried for his men. These were the ones he'd been dreaming about what if he lost them today?

"I gotta help them, Sarge."

"Jon, be careful," Getraer said.

Jon nodded then started to run for the car and soon felt a bullet getting shot into his leg and he fell to ground. "Ahhh!" Jon cried in pain grabbing at his leg that was now bleeding badly.

The guys at the van were laughing wildly and still beating on Ponch as they did this.

Getraer turned his head. "Oh God…oh God no please don't take away my men…" he prayed silently.

He could hear Grossie and Bear crying out in pain their muscles ached from holding the car and trying to save Jeb. But soon he heard the sound of car crashing to the bottom. He turned and was thankful to find Jeb was out. Jeb, Bear, and Grossie all ran to Jon.

They moved him over behind the car.

"Guys, we need to figure out a way to get to Ponch," Bear said when they all were together.

Grossie was breathing heavily. "I don't know…he's right there…in the middle of it all. If one of us goes we might get captured."

"Or killed," Jeb added.

Getraer sighed.

"I'd take that chance," he said.

"But, Sarge…" Bear began to protest.

"He's one of my best officers, I can't just let him lay out there getting beaten to death."

"And you're our sergeant we can't just let you go out there with the possibility of losing you."

"Sometimes we have to take chances…and I just can't lose one of you guys," Getraer said standing up.

Jon tried to follow. He was behind Getraer dragging himself and was shot again in the abdomen and fell to the ground. Getraer knew there had to be an end to this.

The guys were laughing when they saw they had gotten the sergeant to come out.

"Sergeant coming out to play?" one guy said.

Getraer rolled his eyes.

"S-S-Sarge…just…go…leave me…" Ponch said.

"I can't do that, Frank," Getraer said as he tried to pick up Ponch and take him. Soon he felt a hand go around his mouth though and he began to get dragged away.

"SARGE!" Ponch screamed tears streaming down his face. He reached out for him, but couldn't touch him or anything he couldn't save him.

Getraer squirmed and struggled to get free not wanting to be taken away.

Seeing this scene made one of the men laugh so hard. "You guys are like family…and I hate family," he said then brought his gun to Ponch's head.

Getraer's eyes got wide. "NO!"

The last thing Ponch heard was Getraer scream no, and the next thing he knew everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Bear came running to Ponch. The guys in the van had gotten away, and the ambulance was arriving now.

"Ponch!? Ponch can you hear me!?" Bear cried shaking him a little. He was panicking. Ponch had blood trickling down from his skull.

The paramedics came and began working on him.

Bear looked around, there was a medic working on Jon. Jeb and Grossie were with Jon trying to calm him down. Jon wanted to go to Ponch.

"Jon, relax, lay down, man you're gonna hurt yourself!" Jeb yelled holding him still.

"P-P-Ponch…" Jon was able to get out.

"The paramedics are doing what they can for him, Jon. You need to worry about you right now."

Jon shook his head. "No…P-P-Ponch…" he started again. He'd been in just the right position to witness Ponch getting shot in the head, and he was scared to death he lost him. He knew not many survived that.

"Jon, hold still," Grossie said.

Jon felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted his partner to be ok.

Bear watched the scene from where he was, his heart breaking. He looked up to the sky. "God, I know I don't normally talk to you during the work day…and I really should…my friends need your help, God. Please! Without you Ponch is gonna die," Bear felt tears stinging his eyes as he prayed. "God thank you for always being there when we need you, and even when we don't stop to think that you really are there. Thank you for always watching over and protecting us, God please I just ask that you continue to watch over and protect Getraer, let us find him soon and bring him home safely." Bear paused again and looked at Ponch. Tears stinging his eyes again. "God I know I'm asking for a miracle, and I know only you can do this…please heal Ponch!" Bear said laying a hand on Ponch.

The paramedics got mad. "You're getting in the way," one of them snapped at Bear as Bear continued praying. Bear was just so in the moment he didn't realize what he was doing. He had just felt like he needed to lay a hand on Ponch as he prayed.

"Man, back off," the paramedic said again.

Bear shook his head as he began to back off.

Jon was in the background still crying out in pain, and wanting to be with his partner.

Bear had his eyes squeezed shut so tight as he prayed. When suddenly he opened them, as soon as his eyes opened he saw the paramedics didn't seem as worried.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, man…you some weirdo trying to use magic or something?" one paramedic asked.

"No…I was just praying…" Bear started.

"Well start thanking your God now, because Officer Poncherello is going to be ok."

Bear breathed a sigh of relief. "God, thank you!"

oOoOo

There was some injuries, and Ponch would be sore for a little while, but God had really worked a miracle as Bear had asked for. Ponch was going to be ok. When the doctor looked him over he was pleased to find that he would be making a fast recovery, he was shocked by it to say the least…but him being a believer understood sometimes God can do the most amazing things…and this was truly a miracle.

Bear wished Jon was in as good of shape as Ponch. He'd prayed for Jon to get better as well, but he just couldn't stop thanking God about saving Ponch. He went to go visit and saw Ponch wide awake.

"H-Hi…Bear…" Ponch said with a slight smile. He was feeling pretty tired.

"Hey, Ponch. I heard you're gonna be alright," Bear said.

"Yeah…isn't it just strange though? I thought I was a goner," Ponch replied.

"Well God must have plans for you, because when I asked him to save your life he did."

Ponch smiled. "Thanks," Ponch replied though he wasn't so sure he believed that.

Bear just continued to smile. He talked to Ponch until Ponch fell asleep, then he went to check on Jon.

He didn't quite understand why Jon was still in bad shape, but Ponch was ok…but he knew God must be up to something. He wasn't going to even think about trying to get in the way.

"Hang in there, Baker you'll pull through," Bear said giving Jon a squeeze on the hand.

 _A few days later_

"I need someone to step up and be sergeant, and I need someone I can trust," the captain was on the phone with Bates.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, with Jon out of the picture for now Poncherello is the next best thing," Bates replied.

"Poncherello? Are you kidding? Harold I said-"

He got cut off quickly. "I'm serious, Captain. I know he can be a screw up at times, and the biggest trouble maker we've got in this station, but I also know he's one of our best officers. Joe speaks so highly of him, he might as well get a shot at this…I'll keep an eye on him if he messes up I'll find someone else," Bates said.

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this," Burke muttered rubbing his temple.

Bates smirked. "I'll call Ponch."

oOoOo

Ponch was in bed, he was supposed to have the day off so he was sleeping in. His phone began to ring. "Ugh…not now…" Ponch tiredly reached for it. "What do you want?" he asked answering. He had gotten home late last night. He was still recovering from the incident a few days ago, but he was very shocked at how fast his recovery was going along.

"Ponch, it's Bates."

Ponch sat up and tried to act awake. "What did I do?" he asked worried. He rarely got called by the Lieutenant.

"Nothing this time, surprisingly…" Bates said.

Ponch let out a breath. "Then what do you want?"

"We need a sergeant, you up for it?"

"ME!?" Ponch asked in total shock.

"Yes you…Joe believes you'd be good for that job someday, he told me himself…and with Jon out of the picture you're our second option," Bates said.

"Sweet! I'll be there as soon as I can, Sir," Ponch replied. He couldn't help but feel excited. Though at the same time he wasn't excited to be sitting at a desk…but he was going to be in charge for a few days now…and they would find Getraer and Ponch would be first on scene with his men. Ponch sighed then rushed for the shower to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponch went into work, and was feeling cold so he brought his blanket with him not even thinking twice about it. Though with the weird stares he was getting from fellow officers as he walked to the sergeants office a blanket draped over his shoulders he was starting to wonder if maybe it was a bad idea.

"Ya know you could just wear a coat instead," Bear suggested.

Ponch shrugged. "It's not as warm…" he went into the office.

"What are you doing in Sarge's office anyway?"

"Oh, you mean they didn't tell you yet?" Ponch asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…?"

"I'm your sergeant till we find Getraer."

Bear looked up to Heaven "Oh God help us," he prayed quietly.

Ponch rolled his eyes. "I can't possibly be _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah?" Bear started but then thought better of it. Ponch was his sergeant right now, not just another random officer. He had better keep himself in line.

Ponch smiled slightly. "You talk like that about me again and I'll put you at a desk, Baricza," he said only joking slightly.

Bear rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sir…" he said leaving the room. He ran into Grossie on the way out. "Grossie, I think Bates and Burke have gone mad."

"What makes you say that?"

"They put Ponch in charge!"

Grossie looked a bit worried. "Didn't he just get out of the hospital? He's still on pain meds…he might be a little out of it at times," he said. It wasn't Ponch being sergeant bothering him as much as the fact that Ponch was supposed to be home resting.

"I still don't get why they'd let Central's biggest trouble maker be our new boss!"

"Barry I can still hear you, ya know!" Ponch yelled from the office.

"Oh…sorry, Ponch."

Ponch didn't respond he was looking up as much as he could about that van they had seen during the shoot out and Getraer's kidnapping. He vaguely remembered the license plate, and was trying to talk with someone to figure it out. They were e-mailing back and forth.

Ponch was a little nervous using Getraer's work laptop. If he did anything to it Getraer would be upset…so he hoped it would just keep working fine and not cause a problem.

"Guys, briefing is in five minutes!" Ponch called from the office as he was taking a bit of his ding dong.

"Since when did he…" Grossie started. "Hmm maybe him being sergeant isn't so bad he's actually being good for once."

Ponch joined the two in the hallway. "Next time you wanna talk about me do it somewhere away from the office, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Ponch," Bear replied following him to the office.

"Ponch, you're not wearing that blanket all through briefing are you?" Grossie asked.

"oops I forgot about it…" Ponch said. "Can one of you take this to the office?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah…sure," Bear replied.

Grossie and Bear shared a glance. Grossie knew it was just the pain meds and Ponch being nervous that was making him a little out of character, but he hoped he'd get back to himself soon.

Ponch brought Getraer's black binder into the room and set it on the podium. All eyes were on him mostly in shock.

"Ponch, is this some sort of joke?" Jeb asked.

"No…I'm your sergeant till we find Getraer. Jon is in the hospital otherwise he'd be taking over…but I guess I was their next choice," Ponch replied.

Jeb sighed. "Wow."

"Listen, I don't understand why all of you think that making me sergeant is such a bad idea. Sure I make mistakes sometimes, we all do, but does that mean that I'm unqualified for this position? I know what I'm doing, believe me."

The officers were quiet. None knew what to say.

Finally Bonnie spoke up. "I believe you Ponch…you're gonna do great," she said.

Ponch smiled slightly. "Thanks…now let's get on with briefing, alright?"

"Sure thing, Sarge," Jeb said with a smile and a wink.

Ponch rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but laugh slightly the next minute.

oOoOo

Ponch finished briefing and headed straight for the hospital to visit Jon. He was going to talk to him for a bit, then go and start searching for Getraer. He wanted to share his news with him.

He walked in the door, and was led by a nurse to Jon's room. When he got in he felt bad for his partner.

"Hey, partner," he said coming over to the bed.

Jon was half awake he smiled slightly. "H-Hey, Ponch."

"You feeling any better?" Ponch asked hopeful.

"Well when the pain meds are working yeah…" Jon said with a yawn.

Ponch smiled. "Hey, I can't stay long I just thought I'd check up on you. Um…we're still looking for Getraer…and uh…Bates and Burke put me in charge as the sergeant till we find Joe," Ponch said.

Jon almost laughed. "Really? You…so that means everyone can bend the rules and get away with it now, huh?"

Ponch laughed slightly. "Only if it's necessary, Jon."

"Well, Ponch make me proud, ok? It was supposed to be me taking Getraer's place if he's gone…not you taking the place for both of us."

"So you knew I was next in line after you?"

"Kinda…I mean I fought with them over it once. I didn't want to take over for Sarge I thought you were ready for it…and uh…they said maybe next time if I'm not there and they have no choice."

Ponch sighed. "So I guess it wasn't as great as I thought…I'm gonna have to prove to everyone I'm good. I mean not that I'd be taking Getraer's place too much but still ya know what I mean…they underestimate me, Jon."

"They haven't seen what you can do."

Ponch sighed again. "Well anyway I gotta get going."

"Ok, um Ponch."

"Yeah, Jon?"

"Don't get too nervous out there…and uh please be able to tell when enough is enough. Take breaks if you need 'em don't over do it…"

"Yeah, sure Jon," Ponch said then headed for the door.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Ponch laughed and walked out the door not committing himself to that last one.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponch sat through two meetings with the captain and Lt. Bates that morning and was feeling pretty tired by the end of the second one. The first meeting was two hours and started at five A.M. then Ponch had to go do briefing after breakfast and after briefing he had another meeting that was three hours.

It was mostly about Getraer and how they would go about searching for him, and then Ponch got to sit through two hours of listening to the Lieutenant and captain argue. The meeting didn't have to be three hours it could've been just one hour if it weren't for the two hours of arguing.

Ponch did his best to stay out of the arguments though.

"So, I think I know what is going on…but I don't wanna step on Burke's toes like you did in there," Ponch said to Bates when they left.

Bates sighed. "I don't know I think he's just uptight since it's Joe missing. He and Joe have been friends since before you were born," Bates said with a wink.

Ponch laughed and shook his head. "Great now you're making me feel young, Getraer isn't that old is he?"

"I would never tell," Bates replied.

Ponch laughed. "Hey, so uh I'll tell everyone what they should be doing then uh you wanna do lunch?" Ponch asked.

Bates nodded. "Not a bad idea I've got a few things to do in my office first then I'll meet you at…wait don't tell me I know this," Bates started he kept looking at Ponch, Ponch was almost laughing what if he guessed wrong? Bates finally sighed. "Taco Bell?"

Ponch grinned. "You got it!"

"Alright I'll meet you there," Bates replied heading off the other direction to do a few things.

Bear was still at the station and had seen this conversation. He came up beside Ponch following him into the sergeants office.

"Well, sergeant Poncherello, what's with you and Bates? You become sergeant and suddenly he likes you?" Bear questioned.

Ponch spun around quickly to face Bear. "Hey, Baricza! I needed to talk to you," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you gonna answer my question?" Bear asked leaning on the door frame.

Ponch shrugged. "I don't know, he's been nice to me ever since I got back from the hospital. I think he's just trying to make me more comfortable so I don't screw things up in front of the captain, ya know? Besides Getraer's been working on getting him to loosen up for a while. Maybe him hanging out with me for a while is a good thing."

Bear sighed. "Alright…so what was it you needed?" Bear asked.

"We got it all figured out how we wanna go about our search for Getraer. I'm going to give you the information, and I know you normally meet up with Grossie, Bonnie, Jeb and whoever else for lunch so you can pass it on to them and just keep passing the information on to all the officers as you see them, ok? We'll be meeting up in the park by Getraer's house around two ish. Me and Bates will tell you more then, but right now we just want you all keeping a look out for that van. You remember what it looks like, right?"

Bear nodded. "Yeah, green moving van kinda beat up and missing some paint on one side."

Ponch smiled and patted Bear on the shoulder before going around him and leaving.

oOoOo

"So what happens if Jon comes back before we find Getraer?" Ponch asked as he was taking a bite of his taco.

"Depends on a few things. If we think you're doing a good enough job we wouldn't just up and kick you out of the position for Jon to take over. He'll probably be at the desk. I think the captain is already pleased with you anyway," Bates said.

Ponch smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Really!?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Ponch. You can celebrate that after we find Joe. Right now just keep your focus on finding your sergeant, and keeping everyone else under control. You've been doing a fine job so far I'd hate to see you get distracted and mess up."

Ponch shrugged. "If I do mess up…will the captain replace me? Whether Jon's back or not?"

"Depends on how big the mistake." Bates came a little closer. "If it's something small I think I can cover for you…but if you make a real big mistake I can't guarantee I'll be able to pull you out of that mess in one piece."

Ponch grinned. "Are you serious? You'd do that for me?"

"I've done it for Getraer a few times before, I don't see why I wouldn't do it for another sergeant."

"You mean Getraer makes mistakes!?" Ponch asked in shock almost choking on his taco.

Bates laughed. "Everyone makes a mistake sometime, even your sergeant," he replied.

Ponch was still in shock. Not only was he shocked about what he found out about Getraer he was still shocked about how nice Bates was being to him. Bates had been pretty mean in the past, but Ponch noticed him being nicer lately and then now he was almost like a friend. It was nice, and really helped relieve stress.

oOoOo

Getraer was in a dark room, he didn't know where he was. He was hoping that he would make it out ok…but more than anything he prayed that his officers were safe. He had been too afraid to sleep since he'd gotten here, all he'd been dreaming off was of the day he was kidnapped and when the guys shot Jon…and then thoughts of almost losing Jeb…and then…images went through his mind and everything played out like a movie he watched Ponch getting shot in the head over and over in his sleep it was killing him.

"Oh God please let him still be alive!" he prayed starting to cry. He knew they didn't always see eye to eye and Ponch was a bit of a handful…but more than anything right now Getraer just wanted to be with Ponch. He wanted to be with Jon…he wanted to be with all of his officers and just make sure they were alright. He tried to get his phone to work, but it had no signal where he was he wanted to let them know he was alright…

Why hadn't the bad guys taken his phone from him was a mystery to Joe, but he was thankful to have it. If he found signal somewhere he'd send out a text for help…and he hoped it would help bring them right to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The search started for Getraer. They had met up and Ponch told the officers where to be looking and what to look for nothing too complicated. As soon as everyone was out on the streets Ponch went to check on Jon.

Jon was sitting up and feeling fine.

"Are you getting out soon?" Ponch asked. He'd been in there a few days and kept getting better.

Jon shrugged. "Depends on what the doctor says, and I hope he says yes," Jon said.

"Well I hope it's not too soon I wouldn't want to lose my job as sergeant," Ponch said jokingly.

Jon made a face at him. "I'll let you keep it, Ponch…I wanna see how good you are at bossing me around."

Ponch rolled his eyes. "I gotta go," he said.

Jon laughed. "See ya later…thanks for stopping by it's actually nice to see you," Jon said.

Ponch rolled his eyes and smiled. "Gee, thanks Jon."

When he left, Jon started watching TV.

oOoOo

"What do you want with me!?" Getraer asked when finally he saw someone after being alone for a few days.

"Your officer friends are gonna be looking for you…" one guy started.

Getraer was getting worried what were they going to do to his officers?

"We'll lead them here but when they finally get here it'll be too late…" another guy added on.

The others were laughing as the leaders talked. "They'll get to see what happens when you mess with the wrong guys."

Getraer looked at them not sure what it was they were trying to say, but certain he didn't want to know.

 _Three and a half weeks later_

Getraer was still missing, and Jon was out of the hospital now. Ponch had been doing a good enough job as sergeant that they just put Jon at a desk right now until he could ride his motorcycle and Ponch kept his position.

Ponch walked to the front desk and smiled. "Hi, Baker," he said.

"Hello, sergeant Poncherello," Jon said with a smile his eyes laughing. Then he turned serious. "Anything new?"

"Not yet," Ponch replied. "I'm getting ready to go out on patrol with the rest of the guys you're welcome to join me and if you're joining I'll take a cruiser."

Jon thought about it for a few minutes. "Well, ok," he finally said then got up. "You got another person here to take the desk?"

Ponch almost laughed. "You mean you've been ignoring the other desk officer all day, Jon?" he asked pointing to the officer that was sitting across from Jon. He had fallen asleep since it was a slow day.

Jon sighed. "He wasn't much company I might as well have had no one," Jon replied.

Ponch went behind the desk and nudged the sleeping officer. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm not paying you to sleep all day." He was holding back a laugh.

The officer bolted awake. "Oh, hi Ponch…you don't even pay me," he said.

"I know but it just sounded like something Getraer would say…anyway me and Jon are heading out so can I trust you to stay awake?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Ponch and Jon left and went out to a cruiser.

oOoOo

Getraer was leaning against the wall, he was starving. He'd barely ate anything since he got there. He drank water and they had pretty much been starving him since the day he came. It had been almost four weeks now Getraer hoped that he would be found soon and that everyone was ok.

Every time he closed his eyes he still dreamed of the day he was kidnapped so he hadn't been sleeping much. Getraer looked horrible! He didn't know it though he hadn't seen himself but he could feel it.

The guys would come in from time to time teasing him and laughing then leaving.

Today was different though. Only one of them came in. "You ready to get out?" the guy asked.

Getraer nodded slightly. He was so weak any movement was harder for him right now.

The guy helped him up. "I'll get you to the door and when I say run, you run," he instructed.

"O-O-Ok," Getraer said.

The guy was biting back a smile. As soon as he got Getraer to the door he opened it. "Run!" he yelled.

Getraer started to run, but he was so weak he ended up falling a few steps later. The other guys were just outside the door now surrounding him and laughing. "You're pathetic! And you really think your officers will still look up to you? Or even be able to call you sergeant anymore? You're worthless and weak…they've forgotten about you by now!" one man said kicking Getraer in the stomach.

Getraer began to cough and he started to cry he was in so much pain, and he just wanted to go home.

The guys continued saying things and spitting on him.

"I went by the station the other day they already replaced you," another guy said.

Getraer shook his head. "It's…only…temporary…t-t-till I get b-b-back," he said.

The guy laughed. "Yeah sure it is. That guy seemed pretty comfortable in your position."

Getraer figured it was Jon, maybe. Before he could even say something he was kicked again and forced into another coughing fit.

The men just laughed at him.

"I'll be back, boys I'm going to get us a pizza," the leader said.

Getraer looked up thinking any food sounded good.

The leader laughed. "Not for you, for us!" he said walking off.

oOoOo

"Jon, it's been almost four weeks we should've found him by now!" Ponch said while turning a corner. He was getting upset as they were talking. "Maybe I'm not doing a good enough job…" he started but was cut off by Jon really quickly.

"Ponch, you're doing a great job. Don't talk yourself down like that. It's just hard to find someone when you don't have many leads," Jon said.

Ponch sighed and waited at the stop light. "Yeah…I guess so," he started, then he saw a green van drive by.

"Jon, is that it?" Ponch asked getting jumpy.

"It could be, let's run the plates," Jon said grabbing the mic. Ponch followed the van while Jon did that.

Ponch was hoping they'd found the guys. Jon looked at Ponch. "Well even if it's not them, that van comes up a stolen," he said.

Ponch smiled slightly. "Great! Now we have no choice but to pull him over!"

"Be careful, partner," Jon warned.

Ponch just shot him a glance then turned on his lights and tried to get the van to pull over. Suddenly the guy driving the van panicked, he started to speed up. Ponch turned on his sirens and followed the guy.

Jon called it in on the radio while they were in pursuit and eventually they pulled the guy over in the same spot they had pulled him over the last time. The van just abruptly stopped and Ponch stopped in time that he and Jon didn't get hurt.

"He's not trying that again, is he?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know, but I'd be careful out there," Jon said. He had his hand on his gun as he opened the door. Ponch did the same.

He and Jon both were hidden behind the car with their hands on their guns ready to pull them out if needed.

"Driver of the green van, put your hands where we can see them!" Ponch ordered.

The driver stuck his hands out the window.

Ponch looked at Jon took a deep breath then continued. "With your left hand open the door and get out of the car slowly!"

The driver did as he was told. He looked at Ponch and Jon with a death glare.

"Turn and face the door!"

The guy turned his back to Ponch.

"Now back up slowly with your hands in the air!" Ponch ordered.

The guy started to do that, then saw the perfect moment to take off running. Ponch took off after him. Ponch being much faster than that guy caught up and tackled him quickly then handcuffed him. He pulled him to his feet and took him to the car.

"Alright, turkey, what did you do with our sergeant?" Ponch asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were dead," the guy said looking at Ponch.

"Never mind that, what did you do with our sergeant?" Ponch demanded.

"You'll never find it on your own," the guy said.

"Then take us there," Ponch said putting him in the back seat. He started the car. "We turning right or left?"

The guy sighed "Left," he said. He wasn't expecting to get caught and now their whole plan was ruin. Jon called for backup on the way there.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally arrived at the place, there were a few cruisers and motorcycles behind them.

"Jon, you stay in the car with this creep. I don't want him getting loose," Ponch said.

Jon was about to protest, but remembered that Ponch was his boss right now he had to obey his orders.

Ponch got out of the car and Bonnie, Bear, Jeb, and Grossie joined him. "What do we do, Ponch?" Bear asked.

"There's a door around back, Grossie and Bear I want you back there. Jeb and Bonnie you're with me," Ponch said.

"Alright," Grossie said.

"Oh, and Grossie when you guys get back there let me know," Ponch said.

Grossie nodded then he and Bear went off sneaking around the building.

Ponch, Bonnie, and Jeb made their way quietly to the front and soon Ponch heard Grossie on his radio "We're in position, Ponch," he said.

Ponch looked at Jeb and Bonnie. "Are you guys ready to go in?" he asked.

They nodded. Ponch talked into the radio on him. "Grossie and Bear I want you to count to three then bust that back door down and go in ready to catch these guys," Ponch said.

"Alright," Grossie replied.

Ponch took a deep breath and counted to three quietly then nodded to Bonnie and Jeb. Jeb broke the door down and the three of them walked in, in a triangle formation with their guns ready.

They began to search around the place.

"How many guys are there?" Jeb asked quietly looking to Ponch.

"Four I believe," Ponch replied going by memory.

Jeb nodded. They went into the next room and found four guys sitting around a table. As soon as the police walked in all four guys panicked and started to get up.

"Freeze! Get on the ground," Ponch said motioning towards the floor.

All of them began getting down on their knees.

Bear and Grossie joined them in the room and helped handcuff while Ponch gave them commands. After all four guys were handcuffed Bear, Grossie, and Bonnie took them out to the cars.

Jeb and Ponch continued to look around for their missing sergeant.

There was a room with a door closed. Ponch wiggled the handle and it was locked. Jeb stepped back and Ponch kicked the door down. As soon as the door fell they saw on the other side lay their sergeant…weak, thin, pale and looking miserable.

Ponch rushed to his side. "Sarge?" he asked trying to help him up.

Getraer looked at Ponch tears starting to fill his eyes. "I thought that was your voice I heard earlier," he said quietly.

Ponch hugged Getraer tight before helping him to his feet. Jeb came along the other side of him.

"Poncherello…I thought you were dead," Getraer said.

"I've heard that a lot," Ponch said with a slight smile. "I can't be dead and be sergeant at the same time though," he added.

Getraer's eyes got wide. "You? You were…"

"Hey, take it easy," Ponch said.

Getraer was just happy to be found now and that Ponch was alive.

"I…that place was horrible…" Getraer said coughing.

"You're never going back, I'll tell you that much," Ponch said. He took a deep breath. "Sarge…I…I actually was scared I was never gonna see you again," Ponch admitted.

Getraer was speechless as he was helped into a cruiser. "Frank, when I get the chance I need to talk to you," he said.

Ponch nodded. "Oh…ok…" Ponch felt tears filling his own eyes. He couldn't believe he'd found the sergeant…and he did it without messing up!

oOoOo

Getraer was in the hospital for a while. He wasn't feeling well, and he needed to regain his strength. During the time he was there he was visited by everyone at least three times or more a day, but Ponch never left his side.

Getraer woke up in the middle of the night to see Ponch still there sitting in that chair beside the bed half asleep.

"Frank?" he started.

"Huh?" Ponch asked quietly.

"You should go home and get some rest," he said.

Ponch shook his head. "I can't…" he started. "I don't want to leave you all alone…"

Getraer sighed. "You know I can handle myself."

"Yeah, but you were missing so long…I…I never thought I'd see you again…and I…" Ponch didn't finish Getraer cut him off.

"Poncherello, I thought I had lost you. The day I was kidnapped the last thing I saw was you getting shot in the head. And I saw that every night when I went to sleep…I was certain you were gone…but when I got found by _you_ I was in shock…and I never realized how much I actually cared until now…and Frank I heard the captain is really pleased with how well you did handling the sergeant position," Getraer said. He smiled slightly at that last part proud of his young officer.

"I learned from the best," Ponch said with a wink.

"That's the truth…" Getraer looked up to the ceiling now.

"So uh…you gonna be ok? I mean back to work soon?"

"Should be, why?"

"I don't know…I might've got too comfortable in your position," Ponch said with a laugh. "I'm kidding, I enjoyed it but I couldn't do it forever."

"hmm…maybe I'll have to work the desk for a week when I get back and see how well you can put up with me being a trouble maker."

"You mean we switch roles?" Ponch asked with wide eyes.

Getraer laughed. "The captain wouldn't like it but I'm sure others would find it amusing."

"And I think you need to get some more sleep, Sarge. That's the craziest thing I've heard from you ever!"

Getraer laughed and started to close his eyes.

Ponch got comfortable in his chair and started to fall asleep too that idea still stuck in the back of his mind it made him laugh just thinking of it.


End file.
